Aprendiendo a sobrevivir
by AndreaSkywalker21
Summary: Sobrevivir es lo que importa ahora, yo y mi hermano tenemos que sobrevivir, nuestro objetivó es llegar a Wellington, ahí es un lugar seguro donde podemos vivir pero algo nos detiene o más bien alguien.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Xxx: Amy, despierta- Sentí que alguien me estaba moviendo, y abrí ligeramente los ojos y vi a mi papá muy apresurado- Guarda ropa en una mochila y baja a agarrar comida y agua

Amy: ¿Qué?, ¿Porqué?

Papá: Hay cosas raras comiéndose a la gente y luego se convierten

Amy: ¿Qué?, ¿Papá es una broma?- Me levanté de la cama y vi por la ventana y vi gente gritando y corriendo, había zombies por todos lados comiéndose a la gente.

Papá: No, claro que no, date prisa, te espero abajo con tu hermano- Dijo corriendo saliendo de mi cuarto.

¡No puede ser hay zombies!, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?, me cambie y luego baje y agarre comida enlatada y agua embotellada, vi a mi mamá guardando medicamentos en su mochila y de la nada un zombie aparece y le muerde el brazo, mi mamá le encaja un cuchillo en la cabeza y el zombie cae al suelo. Me quede en shock, no lo podía creer, me empezaron a salieron lágrimas pero seguía en shock, escuche a mi papá bajar las escaleras con mi hermano y vieron que habían mordido a mi mamá, mi hermano empezó a llorar y mi papá se acerco a mi mamá.

Papá: Emma- Dijo mi papá llorando y abrazándola

Mamá: Jason, tienen que irse- Dijo mi mamá llorando

Christopher: Mamá, no te podemos dejar aquí- Dijo mi hermano secándose las lágrimas, pero yo seguía en shock

Mamá: Tienen que irse, en cualquier momento me puedo convertir

Mi papá se acerco a mi

Papá: Amy, ¿Estas bien?- No le conteste, no podía creer que mi mamá iba a morir- Amy reacciona- Dijo sacudiendo me los hombros, reaccione y vi a mi hermano abrazando a mi mamá- Amy ¿Estas bien?

Amy: No- Dije llorando

Papá: Tenemos que irnos, se acercan los zombies- Me acerque a mi mamá

Mamá: Amy, tienen que irse, por favor cuídate, sobrevive, hazlo por mi-Dijo mi mamá abrazándome

Amy: Te amo mamá- Dije abrazándola más fuerte

Mamá: Yo también te amo, no te olvides de mi

Amy: Jamás mamá, te prometo que voy a sobrevivir, lo haré por ti

Mamá: Adiós Amy

Amy: Adiós mamá


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Mi papá y mi hermano se despidieron de mi mamá, mi papá agarro la mochila con medicamentos y salimos de la casa, mi papá nos dio armas a mi y a mi hermano, ya sabíamos como usarlas ya que el era jefe de policías y nos quiso a enseñar a usarlas, pensó que algún día sería útil saber como usar armas, y ahora era el momento indicado. Guarde la pistola en mi cinturón y agarré un cuchillo, nos dirigimos al bosque, empezamos a caminar y escuchamos un ruido y de la nada sale un zombie y muerde el hombro de mi papá, le enterré el cuchillo en la cabeza al zombie, mi papá se cae al suelo y se agarraba el hombro tratando de parar la sangre pero era imposible, mi hermano lloraba y yo solo lo veía tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Papá: Amy, todo va estar bien- Dijo mi papá con un nudo en la garganta

Amy: No papá, vas a morir al igual que mamá- Dije arrodillando me a su lado

Papá: Amy necesito que me mates

Amy: No papá, no puedo hacer eso- Dije llorando

Papá: Amy, soy peligroso, no quiero que les pase nada malo- Dijo dando un arma- Christopher ven- Dijo mi papá y mi hermano se acerco- Necesito que cuides a tu hermana, por favor, no la dejes sola

Christopher: Nunca la dejare, ella estará salvo a mi lado

Papá: Amy necesito que me mates antes de que me convierta

Amy: De acuerdo- Me pare y apunte el arma a su cabeza- Te amo papá

Papá: Yo también te amo

Cerré los ojos y apreté el gatillo, corrí a abrazar a mi hermano y empece a llorar más.

Un año después

Christopher: Corre Amy- Dijo mi hermano corriendo y yo lo empecé a seguir- Corre más rápido

Amy: Corro los más rápido que puedo- Pero de la nada un tipo se tira encima de mi y me agarra del cuello tratando de ahorcarme pero agarro un cuchillo y se lo encajo en la garganta, se tira al suelo sangrado y yo empiezo a correr pero no veo a mi hermano por ningún lado- ¡Chris!- Peor nadie me responde así que sigo corriendo.

Narra Christopher:

Empece a correr lo mas rápido que pude pasaron unos minutos y volteo a ver a Amy pero no la encontré, no puede ser, eh perdido a Amy, ¿Y se le pasó algo malo? Tengo que encontrarla- ¡Amy!- Nadie me responde pero de la nada escucho un grito- ¡Amy!- Vuelvo a llamarla y escucho otro grito y empiezo a correr pero de la nada choco con alguien y caigo al piso.

Los personajes no pertenecen, si no a Fox y al creador de The Walking Dead, la historia si es mia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradeceria un review plox xc, amaría eso :p**

 **Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen si no a Fox y al creador de la serie, GRACIAS :D**

Christopher: ¡Idiota!- Me levanté y vi a un chico de la edad de Amy que traía puesto un sombrero de sheriff

Xxx: Lo siento, oí un grito

Volví a escuchar a Amy gritar

Christopher: ¡Corre!- Le dije al chico, el me siguió y vimos a Amy rodeada por 5 zombies, me acerque y mate 2 zombies, voltee a ver al chico, había matado a los otros 3, me acerque a Amy.

Christopher: Amy, ¿estas bien?, pensé que te había perdido- La abrace y ella me correspondió el abrazo

Amy: Si, estoy bien, lo siento- Dijo separándose de mi

Xxx: Siento mucho interrumpir, mucho gusto soy Carl y ustedes son?

Amy: Que te importa- Dijo mi hermana de mala gana

Christopher: Hola soy Christopher, ella es mi hermana Amy, siento su actitud- Voltee ver Amy que me estaba fulminando con la mirada

Narra Amy:

Carl: ¿Están solos o están con un grupo?

Iba responderle pero mi hermano se adelantó

Christopher: Estamos solos ¿y tu?

Carl: Estoy con un grupo, pueden venir conmigo, es un lugar seguro

Amy: No iremos...

Christopher: Claro que iremos- Dijo mi hermano interrumpiendo

Amy: ¿Qué?, no claro que no iremos, tenemos que ir a Wellington

Christopher: Amy, Wellington esta lejos, necesitamos descansar, sólo nos quedaremos un tiempo

Amy: Esta bien

Carl: Bueno, síganme- Seguimos a Carl y mi hermano se puso a lado de el y yo iba atrás de ellos

Christopher: ¿Y dónde esta tu grupo?

Carl: Estamos en una prisión

Caminos unos minutos y llegamos a una prisión, había un hombre un poco barbón hablando con otro, tenía el pelo un poco largo y traía una ballesta, se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y se acercaron a nosotros y nos dejaron entrar.

Xxx: ¿Carl, quienes son ellos?- Le preguntó el señor barbón

Carl: Los conocí en el bosque, el es Christopher y ella es...

Amy: Soy Amy

Xxx: Me llamo Rick soy el padre de Carl y el es Daryl- Dijo señalando al hombre con la ballesta

Daryl: ¿Se van a quedar?

Christopher: Solo por un tiempo

Rick: Antes de que se unan al grupo necesito hacerles unas preguntas, ¿A cuantos caminantes han matado?

Amy: No llevamos la cuenta pero hemos matado bastantes

Rick: ¿A cuantas personas han matado?

Christopher: Ninguna

Amy: Una- Dije agachando la cabeza recordando a mi padre, tratando de no llorar

Rick: ¿Porqué?

Amy: Por que se iba a convertir

Rick: De acuerdo, pasen


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a los que han leido la novela, gracias valen mil 3 xD**

 **Los persoanjes le pertenecen a Fox y a el creador de la serie, no a mi, gracias:)**

Entramos a la prisión y nos llevaron a una celda, vimos una chica rubia de como la edad de Chris, estaba hablando con Daryl, se estaban susurrando algo pero no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Narra Daryl:

Beth: Daryl, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Daryl: Christopher y Amy, Carl los encontró en el bosque

Beth: ¿Se quedaran mucho tiempo?

Daryl: Espero que no

Vi que Christopher y Amy se acercaban así que me fui.

Narra Amy:

Nos acercamos a Daryl y a la chica rubia para presentarnos pero Daryl se fue.

Christopher: Hola, mucho gusto soy Christopher, y tu?

Xxx: Hola mi nombre es Beth, y tu eres?- Dijo dirigiéndose a mi

Amy: Me llamo Amy soy hermana de Christopher

Estuvimos hablando un rato con Beth, la verdad es que Beth me caía muy bien, era muy amable.

Rick: Chicos, necesito comentarles algo, tienen que ayudar en la prisión si se quieren quedar como todos los demás, me gustaría que tu Amy ayudaras en la cocina y tu Christopher a matar los zombie que están en la cerca.

Christopher: Esta bien, ¿Quiere que empecemos de una vez?

Rick: No, creo que primero tienen que descansar, mañana pueden empezar

Christopher: Okey gracias

Nos fuimos a nuestra celda, había una litera.

Amy: Pido la de arriba- Dije subiendo a la cama

Christopher: Ya que- Dijo acostándose

Amy: Chris- Dije susurrando

Christopher: ¿Qué pasa?

Amy: ¿Crees que sean personas normales?

Christopher: Ni idea, parecen buenas persona

Amy: Si paracen buenas personas, igual que el otro grupo que nos quería matar

Christopher: Esperemos que sean normales

Amy: Si, buenas noches Chris

Christopher: Buenas noches Amy

Día después:

Me desperté y vi a Christopher estirándose.

Christopher: Buenos días

Amy: Buenos días Chris- Vi a Rick afuera de la celda

Rick: Buenos días chicos, ¿Quieren ir a desayunar?

Amy: Si, claro

Seguimos a Rick al comedor y nos sentamos con Beth, Daryl y una señora con cabello corto.

Rick: Chicos, ellos son Christopher y Amy y se van a unir a nuestro grupo, Amy y Christopher ellos son Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne y a los demás ya los conocen.

Amy y Christopher: Mucho gusto- Dijimos Chris y yo al mismo tiempo

Carol: Bienvenidos chicos- Dijo sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón para los que leen esta novela:( con la escuela no se puede**

 **Los perosnajes le pertenecen al creador de la serie, no a mi, gracias:D**

Después de que nos habíamos presentado, comimos, cuando terminamos hicimos las tareas que nos había dicho Rick, Chris se fue a matar zombies y yo me me dirigí a la cocina con Beth y Carol.

Amy: ¿En qué puedo ayudar?- Le pregunte a Carol que esta hirviendo agua

Carol: Puedes picar las verduras- Dijo dándome una tabla y un cuchillo

Me puse a picar cebolla y vi que Beth se fue, cuando termine de picar la cebolla vi que Beth se acercaba con algo entre sus brazo pero no alcanzaba a distinguir, vi que atrás de ella venía alguien... Carl.

Carl: Hola Amy

Amy: Ah hola, ¿Qué traes ahí?- Dije refiriéndome a lo que traía Beth en los brazos

Carl: Es mi hermana Judith

Amy: Oh dios, ¿Tienen una bebé aquí?- Dije emocionada

Carl: Aam si

Amy: ¿Y dónde esta su madre?

Carl: Mi mamá murió al darla a luz- Dijo cabizbajo y triste

Amy: Oh perdón

Carl: No te disculpes, no es tu culpa

Amy: ¿Puedo cargarla?

Beth: Claro- Dijo dándomela y yéndose a no se donde con Carol.

La cargue y me quede viéndola, era tan linda, tenía los ojos azules como los de Carl y Rick.

Narra Carl:

Vi como Amy se le quedaba viendo a Judith y sonríe, que hermosa sonrisa tiene,¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Bueno en realidad si es linda ¡Para deja de decir eso!

Narra Amy:

Amy: Es una niña hermosa, se parece a ti- Levante la vista y vi a Carl sonrojado, diablos lo dije en voz alta, aww que lindo se ve lindo sonrojado, ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

Carl: Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa

Judith empezó a llorar así que se la di a Carl, pero llego Beth por ella y se la llevo a otro lado dejándonos solos a Carl y a mi.

Amy: ¿Y entonces...?- Dije tratando de sacar un tema de conversación

Carl: ¿Y... cómo te parece la prisión?- Iba a contestarle pero llega Daryl

Daryl: Iré a cazar, Carl dice tu papá que lo ayudes con algo- Dijo viéndonos a los dos

Carl: Esta bien, adiós- Dijo yéndose

Amy: ¿Puedo ir contigo a cazar?

Daryl: No, iré yo solo- Dijo bruscamente

Amy: Por favor, ya termine en la cocina y no tengo nada que hacer

Daryl: Esta bien, pero ve por tu cuchillo y tu pistola- Dijo un poco irritado

Fui a mi celda por mi cuchillo y mi pistola y le fui a avisar a Christopher que iba ir a cazar con Daryl.

Christopher: No irás

Amy: Por dios Chris! Estaré con Daryl! No me importa lo que digas- Dije yéndome corriendo para ir con Daryl.

Amy: Estoy lista

Daryl: De acuerdo, vamos


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al creador de la serie.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo y... Gracias :D**

Cuando Daryl y yo salimos de la prisión, ibamos caminando y había un silencio incomodo así que intenté hablar con el

Amy: Y... ¿Cómo conociste a Rick y a los demás?

Daryl: No es de tu incumbencia- Dijo de mala manera

Amy: ¿Que te he hecho para que me contestes de esa manera?- Dije enojada y alzando la voz

Daryl: Nada, solo que no la hemos pasado bien por una enfermedad que se propago en la carcel y e visto varias personas morir

Amy: ¿En serio? ¿Que enfermedad?- Dije interesada

Daryl: Una gripe que empezó por un niño llamado Patrick, los sintomas los mataban y terminaban convertidos

Amy: Oh Dios! ¿Muchos murieron?

Daryl: Si...- Y lo interrumpió un ruido

Rápidamente subió su ballesta

Amy: Mira un venado- Dije un poco fuerte

Daryl: Shhhh lo vas a asustar- Dijo apuntandolo con su ballesta

Yo me quede callada y el se puso atras de un árbol y yo lo seguí poniendo atrás de el, Daryl le disparo una flecha y le dio en la cabeza haciendo que el venado cayera.

Amy: Tienes buena puntería- Dije sonriendo

Daryl: Si, gracias- Dijo yendo por el venado

Lo ayude a cargar el venado y regresaamos a la prisión por que dijo que con ese estaba bien, cuando regresamos vi a dos niñas un poco parecidas rubias en la cerba, una estaba gritandole a un zombie Nick y la otra reía

Amy: Quienes son esas niñas?- Dije señalándolas

Daryl: Son Mika y Lizzie

Amy: ¿Porque le dicen Nick?¿Lo conocían?

Daryl: No se, no lo creo

Seguimos caminando y vimos a Rick y Carl hablando y nos voltearon a ver asi que Carl vino a abrirnos.

Amy: Hola Carl- Dije moviendo mi mano en forma de saludo- Oh y gracias por abrirnos

Carl: De nada- Dijo sonriendo

Daryl y yo nos llevamos el venado a la cocina y vimos a Carol cocinando

Amy: Hola Carol- Dije llamando su atención

Carol: Hola- Dijo acercándose a nosotros- Por lo que veo les fue bien- Dijo señalando el venado

Daryl: Si, el desgraciado estaba muy inquieto, fue dificil dispararle

Carol: Bueno, Daryl ayudame para cortarlo y cocinarlo

Amy: Iré a dejar mi pistola, adiós- Dije saliendo

Cuando llegué a mi celda a dejar mi pistola vi a Chris con el ceño fruncido

Chris: Te dije que no ibas a ir Amy- Dijo enojado

Amy: ¡Uy que miedo! Tu no decides lo que hago- Dije también enojada, pero llego Beth

Beth: Chicos tranquilos, Chris tu hermana ya esta aquí de que te preocupas?

Vi que Chris se quedó viendo sin decir nada

Amy: ¡Chris! Beth te esta preguntando algo- Dije en un tono burlón

Chris: Perdón ¿Qué habías dicho?- Le pregunto a Beth

Beth: Aaaam que ya Amy esta aquí, no tienes por que enojarte

Amy: Si, Chris, hazle caso a Beth- Vi que me fulminaba con la mirada

Beth: Bueno... creo que me iré- Dijo yéndose

Amy: Jajaja a alguién le gusta Beth- Dije cantadito

Chris: Callate Amy, ¿Cómo a ti te gusta Carl, no?- Dijo burlón

Amy: ¿Que dijiste?- Dije muy enojada

Chris: Si, te gusta Carl- Dijo sonriendo

Amy: Mira idota! A mi no me gusta Carl, que sea buena persona con el no significa que me guste, y por al menos no me quedó babeando cuando me habla

Chris me miró sorprendido, creo que fue por que lo insulte pero en este momento no me importa, estoy muy enojada

Amy: Y por al menos ten las malditas agallas de hablarle- Dije dejando a Chris solo, me dirigí hacia afuera y vi a Carl

Carl: ¿Qué paso con tu hermano? Oí gritos- Dijo preocupado

Amy: Nada, solo se estaba comportandose como un idiota

Carl: ¿Estas bien?

Amy: Si, gracias Carl- Dije dandole un abrazo

Sentí como se tensó pero luego me abrazo el también

Carl: No me lo agradezcas- Dijo todavía abrazándome

Rick: *cof* *cof*

Carl se separó rápidamente de mi, igual que yo

Carl: ¿Qué pasa papá?

Rick: Solo venía a ver como estabas y quería ver si tenían hambre

Carl: Aaam yo si tengo hambre, ¿Y tu Amy?-Dijo viéndome

Amy: Aam si, ir a cazar me dio un poco de hambre

Rick: Bueno entonces vamos a comer- Dijo saliendo

Carl salió atrás de Rick y yo atrás de Carl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holi chicos!**

 **Los personajes de TWD no me pertenecen.**

Cuando llegamos al comedor Carl y yo fuimos a servirnos un poco de comida, y nos sentamos en la misma mesa, me recargue en una mano porque estaba un poco incomoda y sentí un mano arriba de la mía, voltee y vi a Carl, rápidamente la quitó

Carl: Lo siento, no vi que estaba tu mano- Dijo bajando la mirada

Amy: No te preocupes- Dije ruborizada

Seguimos comiendo, cuando ya casi terminaba vi que entró Chris... Genial! Así que terminé lo más rápido que pude y me levante

Amy: Terminé, gracias estaba muy buena la comida- Dije y dejé el plato, y me fui rápidamente, no quería ver mi hermano despues de lo que dijo

Carl: Amy Espera!- Dijo corriendo atrás de mi

Amy: ¿Qué pasa Carl?- Dije volteando

Carl: ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Amy: ¿Como así?- Si entendía a lo que se refería

Carl: Sabes a lo que me refiero

Amy: Esta bien, no quiero estar cerca de mi hermano

Carl: ¿Qué te dijo para que te molestaras tanto?

Amy: Es dificil para mi decírtelo

Carl: Amy, dime por favor- Dijo agarrando mi mano

Baje la mirada, luego lo volví a ver a los ojos

Amy: Dijo que... dijo que, bueno es que lo empecé a molestar porque cuando Beth le habló se quedó sin decir nada y el dijo que.. que me gustabas

Carl: Oh aaam, y aaam, es mentira verdad?- Dijo bajando la mirada

Amy: Aaaam tengo que irme- Dije corriendo a mi celda pero voltee a ver si Carl me seguía pero no lo vi y cuando voltee me estrelle con alguien ... Beth

Beth: Amy! ¿Estas bien?- Dijo preocupada

Amy: Si, tu?

Beth: Si, estoy bien

Oí unos pasos y cuando voltee vi a Chris, ¿es enserio? ¿No podría ser mejor esto?

Chris: Amy espera, no corras por favor

Beth: Bueno yo me voy- Dijo volteándose para irse

Chris: No, también quedate por favor

Amy: ¿Ahora que quieres?- Dije de mala manera

Chris: Solo quería desculparme por comportarme como un idiota, ¿me disculpas?

Amy: Si, si como sea, ahora habla con Beth, yo me voy

Beth: Amy! No seas grosera con tu hermano

Amy: Si Chris hermoso, te perdono con toda mi alma, ahora me voy para que puedan hablar- Y me fui

Narra Chris:

Chris: Beth, quería disculparme contigo también por la otra vez si te hicimos pasar por un momento incomodo

Beth: No hay problema, yo solo quería ayudar y que no se pelearan

Chris: Gracias- Y la abrace

Beth: ¿Porque?- Dijo abrazándome también

Chris: Por ser muy considerada y amable

Beth: De nada- Dijo sonriéndome

1 semana después

Estaba en la celda hablando con Chris y recordé que le había dicho que solo me quería quedar 1 semana

Amy: Chris, ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que solo nos quedaríamos una semana?

Christopher: Si, ¿Ya te quieres ir?

Amy:Aaamm lo e estado pensando y... creo que quiero quedarme

Chris: Bien, por que yo también quiero quedarme

Amy: Bien

Christopher: ¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Amy: Pues... son buenas personas y se protegen los unos a los otros

Christopher: Aja, ¿No será por otra cosa?- Dijo levantando sus cejas para arriba y para abajo, sabia que se refería a Carl

Amy: ¿De que hablas?

Christopher: Sabes a que me refiero...

Amy: Cállate Chris

Christopher: Te quieres quedar por... Carl

Amy: Cierra la boca Chris, ya te dije que no me gusta

Amy: Y tu también te quieres quedar por alguien, no? Tal vez esa persona es Beth, por qué no vas y le dices que te gusta?

Chris: A mi no me gusta Beth!

Amy: Si claro, y yo soy Batman- Dije con sarcasmo

Chris: No quiero tener la misma pelea de hace días

Amy: Entonces no estes opinando sobre cosas que no te importan y no te corresponden, inepto

Chris: Callate Amy, deja de insultarme cada vez que nos peleamos

Amy: Digo lo que se me antoje cuando quiera idiota! - Dije saliendome de la celda, fui a la cocina para ir a ayudar a Carol, cuando llegue no la encontré así que salí y me tope con Carl y Judith

Carl: Hola Amy, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Amy: Hola, aaam es que quería salir un poco, me volví a pelear con Chris- Ya le tenia confianza a Carl y casi siempre estabas juntos, éramos muy amigos

Carl: ¿Ahora que pasó?

Amy: Nada, la misma cosa

Carl: Oh, ¿Sigue con eso?

Amy: Al parecer si... ¿Pude cargar a Judith?

Carl: Claro, ten- Cuando me la dio Judith se puso a jugar con mi mano

Carl: Creo que le agradas

Amy: Si... creo que si- Voltee a ver a Carl a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules me miraban y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa ruborizándome... creo que Carl me gusta.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando cargue a Judith, Carl se fue porque Rick le pidió su ayuda, así que entré y vi a Daryl, Glenn, Bob, Sasha y un chico de la edad de Beth preparándose para salir, así que me acerque a Daryl.

Amy: ¿A dónde van?

Daryl: Vamos a un mercado por provisiones- Dijo agarrando su ballesta

Amy: Oh, ¿Quién es ese chico?- Dije señalándolo

Daryl: Es el novio de Beth, Zack

Amy: Oh uuuuhm bueno iré con Beth- Dije caminando a mi celda

Cuando entré a mi celda vi a Chris sentado en la cama de abajo, le tenía que decir lo de Beth aunque le doliera

Amy: Chris, necesito decirte algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Amy: Es algo sobre Beth- Dije nerviosa

Chris se paró rápidamente, tan rápido que me asuste

Chris: ¿Le pasó algo?- Dijo preocupado

Amy: Relaja tus nervios, no le paso nada

Chris: Entonces ¿Qué es?

Amy: Bueno ahorita vi a Sasha, Daryl, Glenn, Bob y a un chico que no había visto, así que le pregunté a Daryl sobre el y e dijo que... aaam es el novio de Beth...

Vi que Chris bajo la mirada y se empezó a pasar las manos por el cabello

Amy: Chris, tranquilo

Chris: Es que yo...- Suspiró- No me lo esperaba, voy a ir a salir un rato

Amy: Chris espera, se que te duele pero...

Chris: No, ni siquiera sabes como se siente

Dios, mi hermano era todo un dramático! Claro que sabía lo que sentía! Yo también estaba enamorada, ¿espera que? ¿Estoy enamorada? No lo creo, bueno en realidad si lo creo, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?!

Narra Chris:

Salí de la celda y fui al patio, necesitaba salir después de lo que me dijo Amy, estuve horas viendo la cerca, me ardía la cara del sol pero no tenía nada que hacer y con lo que me habían dicho sobre Beth quería estar solo, sentí una mano en mi hombro me imagine que era Amy

Chris: Amy, te dije que no me molestaras!

Beth: Tranquilo, no soy Amy

Chris: Perdona Beth, hola- Dije con la voz entrecortada

Beth: Hola, ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Nada

Beth: Se que te esta pasando algo, dime que tienes

Chris: Solo fue algo que me dijo Amy- Dije suspirando

Beth: ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Chris: No, la verdad no...

Beth: Bueno, entonces ¿Quieres desquitarte ayudándome a matar zombies en la cerca?

Chris: Si, ¿Por qué no?- Me pare y fui por mi cuchillo, cuando regrese vi a Beth en la cerca matando zombies así que me acerque e hice lo mismo

Beth: ¿Estas desquitando algo?- Dijo tratando de bromear

Chris: En realidad, si- Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, la verdad es que ya no soportaba más el calor, tenía que parar

Chris: Beth, ¿Podemos parar? Ya no soporto este calor

Beth: Si, claro vamos a sentarnos allá- Dijo señalando una banca que estaba en la sombra

Chris: Si, vamos- Dije guardando mi cuchillo

Estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que vi que un carro venía, no quería pararme hace mucho calor, pero me imagine que eran Daryl y los demás, tenía que lidiar con Zack, vi que Beth se paro para abrirles así que corrí atrás de ella para abrir también.

Todos bajaron pero con la mirada baja y no tengo idea de porque vienen con la mirada baja

Beth: Y Zack?- Dijo buscándolo

Daryl: Beth... Cuando estábamos en el mercado... lo mordieron en el cuello.. Lo siento

Beth: Oh- Dijo bajando la mirada- Iré a adentro

Vi que Beth se alejaba y voltee a ver a Daryl que también la veía, corrí atrás de ella para saber si estaba bien

Chris: Beth espera! ¿Estas bien?- Dije preocupado

Beth: Si, ya se que te preguntas porque no lloro, y bueno la respuesta es que yo ya no lloro más- Dijo viendo sus pies

Chris: Ven- Dije abriendo mis abrazos, se acercó y me abrazo- Lo siento

Todavía la estaba abrazando y no me di cuenta de que Amy estaba afuera

Narra Amy:

Vi a Chris abrazando a Beth, maldito mentiroso, dijo que quería estar solo

Amy: Hola Beth- Vi que se sobresalto y soltó a Chris

Beth: Hola Amy, hola Judith- Dijo agarrando la mano de Judith

Chris: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Amy: Pues pasaba por aquí, ¿tu que crees? Ah y vi cabello rubio así que supuse que era Beth

Beth: Amy, vamos a la cocina?

Amy: Si claro

Iba caminando con Judith en brazos y con Beth a un lado de mi, no se esto me parecía sospechoso, ahora que habré hecho?, cuando llegamos a la cocina Beth se volteo para verme, diablos hice algo mal... Oh eso creo yo

Beth: ¿Qué le pasa a Chris? Lo vi un poco triste

Amy: Oh le dije sobre alguien que vi

Beth: ¿Si? ¿A quién?

Amy: Dios esto es un interrogatorio?- Dije viendo al techo- Le dije que tu y Zack eran novios y se puso triste...- Diablos! Lo acabó de decir inconscientemente! Chris me matará!

Beth: ¿Qué?- Dijo con la mirada atónita

Amy: Uuuuhn yo tengo que, aaaam que ir aaaa... a ver, a ver... como esta Daryl- Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió y salí corriendo

Que diablos?! Por distraerme con Judith dije algo que no me correspondía! Fui a mi celda, esperando que Chris estuviera ahí necesito decirle aunque se enoje conmigo, cuando llegue, ahí estaba, Dios que nervios me da esto

Amy: Chris, necesito decirte algo- Dije nerviosamente

Chris: ¿Qué no estabas con Beth? Bueno, no importa, ¿Qué es?

Amy: Uuuuhm bueno... yo estaba... aaam... con Beth platicando y pues... ya sabes me dijo que te pasaba que te veía triste y yo uuuhm tal vez dije algo que no debía por distraerme con Judith...

Chris: Amy... ¿Qué dijiste?

Amy: Ya sabes...

Chris: No, no se

Amy: Tal vez... no lo se, le dije que uuuhm estabas triste porque te enteraste de Zack- Cerré los ojos fuertemente- No me mates por favor fue un accidente soy muy joven para morir, por al menos no le e dado un beso a Carl...- Luego los abrí rápidamente por lo ultimo que dije, pensé que lo había dicho en mi mente

Chris: Espera ¿Qué?! Por que harías eso?! Amy! Que diablos acabas de hacer?- Dijo enojado- Espera... ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste de Carl?

Amy: Yo aaaam, no dije nada estas imaginando cosas

Chris: Claro que si lo hiciste! Dijiste " Por al menos no le e dado un beso a Carl"- Dijo con una voz chillona tratando de imitarme

Amy: No, no lo hice

Chris: Si lo hiciste! Bah!- Estuvimos mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre si lo dije o no, hasta que llego el punto de que Chris se enfado que decir que si lo dije

Chris: Olvídalo, tengo que hablar con Beth sobre lo que dijiste, gracias lo acabas de hacer más difícil

Amy: De nada, yo también te amo hermano

Chris: Si, si, como sea- Dijo saliendo de la celda

Vi que Judith estaba dormida, así que la deje en su cuna

Narra Chris:

Tenía que hablar con Beth, gracias a mi inteligente hermana ahora tengo que explicarle todo, fui a la cocina y ahí estaba, con su cabeza en sus manos y sus codos en sus piernas

Chris: Hola...- Cuando la salude levanto la cabeza y me vio con el ceño fruncido

Beth: Hola

Chris: Quería hablar contigo sobre algo

Beth: Me imagino que es lo que dijo Amy, ¿me equivoco?

Chris: No, no te equivocas- Iba a seguir hablando pero Beth me interrumpio

Beth: ¿Es verdad? ¿Estabas así por que Amy te dijo sobre Zack?

Chris: Si... pero puedo explicarlo!

Beth: ¿Que vas a explicar?!

Chris: Beth tranquila!

Beth: ¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice? Mi novio acaba de morir y tu hermana viene a decirme que estabas mal porque estabas "celoso" de mi novio- Dijo haciendo comillas en lo ultimo

Chris: Okey! Primero no estaba "celoso"- Dije haciendo comillas- Solo digamos que me puse un poco enojado

Beth: ¿Sabes qué?! Eres un idiota, me voy- Dijo parándose- Y no intentes seguirme

Narra Amy:

Oí gritos en la cocina, me imagine que era Chris porque era su voz, corrí para ver si estaba bien pero solo vi que estaba peleando con Beth

Chris: Hey! Pero que hice para que me insultaras

Amy: Chris ya déjala en paz, va a necesitar estar sola un tiempo

Chris: Si, si como sea voy a la celda

Amy: Si, corre de tus errores como siempre

Chris: Que te importa a ti

Amy: Eres mi hermano, si me importa!- Dije dándome la vuelta para irme, empece a caminar y ni siquiera sabia a donde iba

Carl: Hola Amy!

Amy: ¿Que carajos!?- Dije asustada

Carl: ¿Qué?

Amy: Lo siento, me asuste- Dije tocándome el pecho- Hola

Carl: No era mi intención, bueno ¿quieres ir a afuera a que te aire fresco?

Amy: Si claro

Carl: Espera antes que nada, y Judith?

Amy: Oh se quedo dormida y la deje en su cuna- Que lindo se veía cuando se preocupaba por Judith

Carl: Bueno, vamos a afuera

Cuando salimos había mucho sol pero había aire fresco, ya era tiempo de salir de la celda me la paso ahí

Amy: Que bien se siente este aire fresco

Carl: Si, lo se- Me voltee para ver hacia la cerca pero sentí una mirada, y era Carl

Amy: ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Carl: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Amy: Porque te me quedas mirando

Carl: No, no tienes nada solo que… Olvídalo

Amy: Tranquilo, dime

Carl: No te diré- Dijo sonriendo

Amy: Dime por favor!

Carl: No

Amy: Por favor?- Dije haciendo un puchero

Carl: No hagas pucheros, no te diré

Amy: Agh! Esta bien ya lo dejaré así- Dije cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho- Oh bueno, hagamos un trato

Carl: ¿Cómo que?

Amy: Te doy lo que quieras si me dices porque me mirabas, trato?

Carl: Uuhm trato- Dijo agarrando mi mano

Amy: Okey, entonces que quieres que haga?- Vi que Carl se sonrojo y bajo la mirada pero luego la volvió a subir

Carl: Quiero que… me des un beso en la mejilla

Amy: Okey- Dije levantando mis hombros

Me acerqué a Carl y le di un beso en la mejilla un poco largo

Amy: Listo! Ahora la otra parte del trato, dime porque me veías

Carl: Esta bien, amm te estaba viendo por que... eres muy linda

Iba a decirle algo pero vi a Maggie acercándose a nosotros

Maggie: Hola

Carl y Amy: Hola

Maggie: Carl, ¿Podrías dejarnos solas a Amy y a mi?

Carl: Si, adiós- Dijo yéndose

Amy: ¿Tu eres esposa de Glenn verdad?

Maggie: Si, tu y Carl son novios?

Amy:¿Que? No no no- Dije nerviosamente y sonrojada

Estuve hablando con Maggie un rato y me contó que vivía en una granja

Amy: Entonces de ahí conociste a Rick, y a todo el grupo?

Maggie: Si, uno de los nuestros le disparó a Carl por accidente

Me imagine la escena, pobre, iba a comentar sobre eso pero llego Beth, y se me quedo mirando

Amy: Hola Beth- Dije moviendo mi mano en forma de saludo

Beth: Maggie, papá te necesita para algo- Dijo ignorándome

Maggie: Beth, Amy te saludo, respóndele

Amy: No Maggie, esta bien- Dije con una sonrisa de lado

Maggie: No esta bien pero ya que… me tengo que ir, adiós

Amy: Adiós- Dije viendo como se iba, Beth también se iba y necesitaba saber porque me ignoro- Beth! Espera

Beth se volteó con una cara de enfado, creo que alguien anda de malas

Beth: ¿Qué?

Amy: Tranquila, solo quería saber porque me habías ignorado

Beth: Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, ¿no?- Dijo obviamente

Amy: No, la verdad no- Dije inocentemente- ¿Puedo saber la razón? ¿Por favor?

Beth: Claro ¿por qué no?- Dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Porqué me tuviste que decir lo de Chris y Zack?!

Amy: Espera, tranquila fue un accidente y me preocupo por mi hermano!

Beth: ¿No te lo pudiste guardar?- Dijo agarrándose la cabeza

Amy: Acabo de decir que fue un accidente! Se supone que no tenía que decir eso, no quería herir a mi hermano, es la ultima persona que tengo, pero se me salió! Ya paso, supérenlo todos!- Dije con un nudo en la garganta, no quería que me viera llorar así que salí corriendo hasta llegar a mi celda.


End file.
